My First Year at Hogwarts
by dottygirl100
Summary: Amelia Emigh, your average wizard in the wizarding world of Harry Potter. When certain people develpe crushes, sparks fly and the story we know and love is thrown for a loop. Note that this is my first and will get better as the story progresses. I'm not Brititsh, so please don't get offended. I'm not meaning to offend anyone.
1. Letter's and Diagon Ally

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" screamed my 6 year old sister Callie.

"Why?" I groaned.

"You got a letter!"

"From who?"

"A guy named Double-door,"

"Doubledore zzz.. DUMBLEDORE!" WAIT! Hold the phone for a might be wondering who I am. Well My name is Ameila Emigh .I have really dark brown hair. You all ready meet my little sister Callie. She has dark-blond to light-brown hair. I also have a big sister. Her name is Rachel. She has dark blonde hair,but I think it is a dark brown. My parents are magic so when I got my letter I was really I mean REALLY happy! OK! Now back to the story.

"Let me see the letter?"I demanded.

"Nope!" She shrugged.

"Why!?"

"Mom has it! You have to get up!"

"UHHHGH! Fine tell mom I'll be there in a minute, and GET OUT SO I CAN GET DRESSED!"

"Ok" says Callie as she runs away from my room. I quickly get dress into this ( my_first_fanfic_clohes/set? After I got my clothing on I rushed down mom,dad,and Rachel are/were in Gryffindor. I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts!

"Hi mom!" I quickly said "Can I have my letter Now!?"

"It's on the counter." She said without looking up.

"Alright." I quickly walked over to the letter than I read it.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

 **of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster:Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin ,First Class,Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witch and Wizardry. Please find enclosed

list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins in September wait your owl no later than July 13

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

 **UNIFORM**

First-year students will Require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags

 **COURSE BOOKS**

All students should each have a copy of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeriv Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Draughts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces:A Guide to Self-Portection_

by Quentin Trimble

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter,standard size 2)

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

 **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Once I finished reading it,a certain 6 year old took the letter from my hands and gave it to mom.

"Honey, we are going to Diagon Alley tmorrow to get you and your sisters supplies."

"Ok mum." I wonder what house I'm gona be in. I thought. I hope that I'll get Gryffindor.

 _ **TIME SKIP TO TOMORROW**_

"Alrighty girls" Our mom said "I'll take Callie to the Leaky Cauldron while you to go get your school supplies, and when you are done come to were we are."

"Ok mom" me and Rachel said.

"Were should we go first Rachel?

"Let's go get your wand before all the good ones are taken." She brushed some of her pink and brown hair out of her eye before it fell back in place.

"Ok than let's a go!" I kinda screamed while running over to Ollivander's. When I got inside there was a raven-haired boy in there with .

"Good after-noon ."

"Ah Good after noon Miss. Emigh. Did your Dad break a wand again?"

"Uhh no actually I'm here for my lil' sis's wand. She's a first year!" Rachel looked proud as she informed Mr. Ollivander that I was starting school. I blush and duck my head a little.

"Me to" said the ravan haired boy.

"Oh let me introduce my self. My name is Amelia Emigh."

"Harry. Harry Potter." After he said this my eyes darted up towards his forehead and back to his green eyes.

"Nice to meet you Harry." I gave him a smile. He hasn't been in the wizarding world for a while. He's probably nervous.

"Now kids we didn't come her to chit-chat you both need your wands"said "Since Harry was here first I'll give him the first one." measured Harry from his shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow,shoulder to floor,knee to armpit ,and around his head. Right after that my Aunt Kelly barged in.

"AMELIA KEY EMIGH! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT WATCHING OTHER KIDS GET THEY'RE WANDS! AFTER ALL YOU'LL NEVER BE A WITCH ON MY WATCH!" The shelves with all the wands shook like a earth quake.

"Now Kelly, Amelia got her letter to Hogwarts isn't that right?" Rachel said with her eyebrow slightly raised. Everyone turned and looked at me and and I shook my head up and down furiously. Kelly than huffed and stomped out the door.

"Who was that?" asked Harry.

"She is my Aunt Kelly. Has a huge temper she does. She tried to make me and my big sister hate magic,"

"Now I again this isn't chit-chat time. We must get down to business," Ollivander said using his wand to make the tape measurer to come and measure me while he finds Harry's wand. First he tried a Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Harry tried it and nothing happened. He than gave me the wand and it did the same as Harry's, nothing happened. Than a ebony and a unicorn hair, eight and a half inches. Again nothing happened. He gave it to me but it was a little short so he gave me one that was 11 inches made with Ash wood with a unicorns hair. It worked for me but not for Harry.

"Well here is the money Mr. Ollivander." Rachel handed him the money before heading out the door

"Thank you my dear."

"Oh! and Harry, Good luck on finding your wand! Bye!" I shouted as I headed to the door.

"Bye" he said quietly. As I walked out side I was tackled into a warm hug. I looked up and see Rachel.

"Ok tell me what wand you got! I really didn't pay attention to what he handed you."

"I got an 11 inch ash wood wand with a unicorn hair."

"Ok let's go get are books and uniforms. But I prefer my vinewood with a phoenix feather," She said with a cheeky grin before she bounced off with a flourish. I rolled my eyes and walked after her, keeping an eye out for my aunt.

 **Hi! This is My first fan-fic. ever. I really like Harry Potter's world so why not make a fic about it! Plz don't hate on it. I'll try and update this on a at least once a week. So this gona be a meX? ;). I'm the main charcter BUT Amelia isn't my real so if you give feed back,make it nice feed back. Btw I'm not british in real life and in the story. In the story when we were little kids we moved british slang might be horrible so please don't get offended.**


	2. Arrival

"Today is the day I go to Hogwarts!I quickly got dressed into this ( before_hogwarts/set?id=179147133)and came rushing down the stairs.

"Good morning dad."

"Good morning Amelia,are you ready for your big day!?"

"Yes I am can we go...Now!"

"Now,you know we have to wait for your sister than we can go and get your breakfast," Dad said while reading the daily prophet. Rachel than came running down in this ( rachels_before_hogwarts/set?id=179152486)

"Good morning everyone!" she said in a cheery tone.

"Good morning Rachel," Dad said."Ok girls" Dad put down the daily prophet. "Let's go to platform 9 and 3 quarters,"

"Yes!" I said happily.

 **TIME SKIP TO PLATFORM 9 3/4**

"We're here! We're here!" I exclaimed.

"Ok now girls get your trolleys and go in between platform 9 and 10." Then a family with bright red hair and freckles came up. I knew they were the Weasleys. My dad knows their father and mother.

"Good day John," Mrs. Weasley gives him a smile that can only come from years of parenting.

"Good morning Molly," Dad returns the greeting with a less cheery grin. Dad never smiled much.

"Is Amelia going to Hogwarts this year? Ron's starting. Oh drat, you have something on your nose!'

"Mom!" Ron struggles to get away as his nose get wiped clean"

"Yes we just need to get our luggage on two trolleys and go to The Hogwarts express!" Dad said that with a chuckle, when Harry from Olivander's came up.

"Excuse me" Harry said quietly.

"Hello,Dear," said Mrs. Weasley politely replied. "Is this your first time Hogwarts? Amelia and Ron are new to." She said while pointing at me than Ron. He shyly waved at me while blushing.

"Looks like someone has an admirer," Rachel whispered in my ear.

"Hey he barely even knows me."

"Just wait until gets to know you" She muttered. She had always poked fun at me."

"Ok girls let's go now" Dad gives us a look that shows he heard our conversation.

"Alright dad." We then pushed are trolleys threw the portal.

 **TIME SKIP WHEN WE ARE ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

 **"** Come on sis let's go to the trolley" I exclaimed

"Maybe later. Unlike you, I actually ate some food," Rachel gives a smile.

"I guess I"ll go down there myself" I pouted and turned swiftly on my heel and headed down the hallway. I then ran into a boy with snowy white hair and pale green eyes.

"Watch were you are going Mudblood!" he spat in my face.

"I'm not a "mudblood" I'm a pureblood." I spat right back at him.

"The names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"My names Amelia Emigh." I said cheerfully while sticking out my hand. He shook it.

"What house do you want to be in?"he asked.

"I don't know. But I hope Gryffindor cause my mom,dad,and sister where there!"

"I know I'm going to be in Slytherin. I know that for sure," Draco said after he snorted at me.

"Alright I better go back to my compartment bye." I said while walking down the hallway. When I got to my compartment, I saw Rachel in her robes.( rachels_after_hogwarts/set?id=179165186).

"Amelia go get into your robes. We're almost there," She said while never looking up from her book.

"Fine," I huffed. Not knowing that Draco sitting in the compartment across from mine. I then changed into my robes.( hogwarts/set?id=179143087). I heard talking so I went to go find it.

"Sunshine,Daisies,Butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" I looked down and saw a girl with big brown bushy hair peaking in through a compartment door. Once she left, I opened the door and then I saw who was in there. It was Ron and Harry!

"Hi boys! What did the girl want?" I ask curiously. She had poked her head in, but I didn't pay attention to what she was asking.

"Oh she just wanted to see if we knew were a kid's toad was,'' replied Harry.

"Oh" I said. "You guys better get changed into your robes. I have to go. Bye see you at Hogwarts."

"Bye" they both said together. I walked down back to my compartment, but before I could get back to the compartment the train stopped and everyone started to get out of were they were. Someone touched my shoulder, so I looked up and saw Rachel. She took me to Harry and Ron. Then I saw a giant man with a beard.

"Hi Hagrid."said Harry.

"Wow, that guy is huge." Rachel nudged me after I commented.

"Don't be so rude Amelia," She was scolding me in her weird way. The big man (Hagrid) started yelling.

"Firs' years follow me." I followed Hagrid with all of the other first years. The mob was hard to walk through, but somehow I managed to get through without falling on my face or getting run over. I got into a boat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The castle looked amazing form here! When we got there we all piled through a big door. I looked around in amazement. The bright stars seemed to gleam at me when looked upwards. Hagrid leaves us with a strict looking teacher.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. Come this way, and no rough housing," She set with a strict tone but an amused smile on her face. Strange combination. She led us through a door that put us in front of the crowd. I looked over at the tables. Each was decorated with the house colors. Then I saw my sister in the Gryffindor one. There was a hat with a mouth sitting on a stool. It started to sing:

 _ **"Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,**_

 _ **But don't judge on what you see,**_

 _ **I'll eat myself if you can find**_

 _ **A smarter hat than me.**_

 _ **You can keep your bowlers black,**_

 _ **Your top hats sleek and tall**_

 _ **For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

 _ **And I cap them all.**_

 _ **There's nothing hidden in your head**_

 _ **The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

 _ **So try me on and I will tell you**_

 _ **Where you ought to be.**_

 _ **You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

 _ **Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

 _ **Their daring nerve and chivalry**_

 _ **Set Gryffindors apart.**_

 _ **You might belong in Hufflepuff**_

 _ **Where they are just and loyal**_

 _ **Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

 _ **And unafraid of toil**_

 ** _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_**

 _ **If you've a ready mind**_

 _ **Where those of wit and learning**_

 _ **Will always find their kind**_

 _ **Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

 _ **Is where you'll make your real friends**_

 _ **Those folk will use any means**_

 _ **To achieve their ends**_

 _ **So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

 _ **And don't get in a flap**_

 _ **You're in safe hands (though I none)**_

 _ **For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

The Sorting Hat sang. Everyone clapped.

"Amelia Emigh" said McGonall. I hadn't paid attention to the other names being called. So, I was a bit surprised when got called. I walked up with a nervous smile on my face. I glance over to the Gryffindor table where I saw Rachel giving me the thumbs up from across the hall. I smile a little when I sit at the stool and the old hat is placed on my head

"Umm... Very outgoing,energetic,loyal very loyal. Shy around strangers. Can be selfish at times. Could make a good Hufflepuff. Doesn't like to study much. I guess I"ll put you in...GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone cheered, except for Slytherin of course After all the sorting was done we headed up to our common rooms, led by Percy, one of the Weasley's sons. As we go up, he shouted the occasional warning. I scanned around for Rachel, but she was chatting with one of her friends. When we get to the common room, I looked around. Red and gold decorate the room as a fire crackles merrily in the fireplace.

"Girls on the left, boys on the right. Trunks are in your room!" Rachel said with a shout.

"Hey, I'm the prefect!" Percy said, looking as if someone tried to deny him his birthright.

"Yeah, like I didn't hear you the 1st,"

"Or 2nd!" George had chimed in.

"Or 3rd," Fred joined in this time.

"Or the billionth,"

"Or-" George got interupted.

"Shut up, we get it already! And I didn't say it that many times!" Percy looks annoyed and huffs a little under his breath.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to mention the thousands of other times," Rachel said with a nod.

"You mean the trillions we didn't mention?" Fred said with a cheeky grin.

"Can you stop already?" Percy said this an eye roll.

"Let," That was George.

"Me," That time it was Fred.

"Think," Rachel finished.

"NO!" They said in unison before Percy gave up and marched to the boys dormitory. I laughed. It was going to be an exciting year.


	3. A note

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey everyone! My editor forgot to metion that the sorting hat song belongs to J.K Rowling. Reminder! i don't own any of the character's execpt Rachel,Ameila,and Callie. I might take requests on who will be in my squad (group of friends) in the story. So if you want to be in the story ask below and give a name with your first initial in your name and your last name. DON'T PUT YOUR REAL NAME AND LAST NAME CAUSE THAT IS KINDA NOT SMART TO DO THAT! Any way leave it if u want. If no one does I'll ask some kids at school if I can use them in my story with their fake names. Ok and that's all until I put up the next chapter./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBye!/strong/p 


	4. First classes at Hogwarts!

**Thanks so much for the** **reviews! You all were so nice. Thanks for some constructive criticism! I will try to put the links** **in my profile instead. Enjoy the story**

"AMELIA!" Rachel screamed in my ear. I jumped and fell out of bed.

"Ugh, what was that for?" I groaned and rubbed my head. I had hit the floor hard./p

"Almost time for breakfast. Get dressed. I left some stuff out for you," Rachel said with a shrug before leaving the room. Ugh. She can be so annoying. I look over at her outfit she picked out, and I wrinkle my nose. I never cared for her taste. I always thought it was, what's the word, frumpy? I grabbed my own outfit (link on my profile:)strong /strongand got changed. I made sure I had everything in my bag before I looked at the clock. Oh no. I had to go. I dashed down the stairs, and majestically tripped over my robes. I rolled down the floor and crashed onto Harry, who was following the arguing Ron and Hermione. Our lips crashed before my momentum got me slightly off of him.

"That never happened!" I said, panicked""Ok," Harry said quietly. I ran to the dining hall, after taking some wrong turns, and stumbled into Malfoy. Great. This gets better and better.

"Sorry," I mumbled. On the train, he seemed nice enough. But now that we're in separate houses, ones that are notorious for being enemies...

"Watch where your going!" He said with his nose in the sir.

"I said sorry, Malfoy!" What's with the cold shoulder. You'd think he'd at least be civil!

"Call me Draco," he scoffed

"Only your friends call you that," I spat. I stomped off in direction of the Gryffindor table.""Hey are you alright," asked a Brown hair girl.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said with a small sigh.

""Hey my names Amber,"

"My names Amelia," I replied while sticking out my hand for her to shake. She shook it with a smile.

"Yo! Amber I heard Malfoy had a crush! Wait, who are you?" spoke the black haired boy.

"Oh Levi this is Amelia and Amelia this is Levi,"

"Hey Amelia,"

"Hey, so who is Malfoy's crush?" I ask curiously.

"Peeves is running around saying he likes some Griffindor and it is you probably you Amelia cause Peeves heard him talking about ya," Amber said with a shrug.

"What did Peeves do this time," My sister said while sitting down across from me.

"Saying that he has a crush on Amelia," Levi replied with a shrug.

"Pfft, sure,"

"Yeah he is sooo reliable," said a girl with copper coloured hair "Oh my name is Riley, Rachel's friend," The girl continued when she noticed me staring at her. I shyly waved my hand. Then, Dumbledore started talking about really boring things like where and where not to go and on and on and on until the food popped up outta now were. I looked at it like someone had just pooped out one million dollars. I then just filled my plate with two pancakes and some bacon. I toke the bottle of maple syrup and drenched my pancakes with syrup. I mean I **drenched** them. It looked like a little lake of maple syrup.

"Amelia that's enough syrup,"Rachel scolded, and took the bottle from me.

"No I can put more on if I want to," I said through gritted teeth while grabbing it back.

"No Amelia no more syrup," She tried to grab it back but we ended up fighting over it. Eventually the lid came open and syrup went everywhere. I mean everywhere. The Gryffindor table was soaked. Why can't I catch a break? Everyone in the great hall looked at me and Rachel. The house ghosts, teachers, and students. I heard some laughter by the table full of snotty Slyrthins.

"Uhh Rachel did it," I screamed than ran out of the hall.

"Amelia,Wait," I heard Harry say. I heard some clicks on the floor where Harry was running. em"I need to find a place to hide," I thought. I turned a corner and saw a door.I didn't get a chance to look at it clearly so I opened it and it slammed shut. I looked around and the walls looked like they have been through a fire and back. I kept walking through the surprisingly bright tunnel. I kept walking until I found a mirror. It looked like quartz but it was black withe red cracks in it. I looked into the mirror and it looked I had the death eater mark thing. I had a sinister smile on my pale skinned face. I looked at like I just saw a cat get hit by a monster truck in reality. I looked at the mirror for a few seconds more and I just ran from it. I ran and ran and ran until I got back to the door. I ripped it opened and saw Harry.

"Amelia!" exclaimed Harry "Were did you go? Didn't Dumbledore's speech say not to go in there! We're going to be late come one," We ran down to the dungeon and hear Professor Snape yelling at someone. Me and Rachel quietly walked in and took are seats. Malfoy's hand shot up like a rocket.

"Yes Draco," said Snape. "I beleive that Harry and Amelia are late." He turned around and smirked at us."Oh yes the Potter and the Emigh, tell me Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion to wormwood,"

"I don't know sir, but I'm sure Hermione does," He ignored Harry, and turned to me. "Now take your seat next to Malfoy, he'll give you instructions on what to do," My went day went bad to worse. I took my seat next to him.

"Hey I thought that syrup at breakfast was funny. You should've seen the look on that mudblood's face," I just glared at him. For the rest of the lesson, Snape continuted to snap at Harry. Then the bell next lesson was transfiguration, with Slytherins. Yay. I saw Rachel talking to Fred.

"Yo, Rachel! Talking to ye boyfriend again," I teased.

"Amelia! he is one of my man friends!" She had said angrily. I laughed and kept walking. When I got there I saw Professor McGonagall turn into a cute little cat. I took a seat and Malfoy took a seat next to me. His minions sat on the other side of seats I was about to go to a other seat but Goyle grabbed me and pulled me back down into the seat. I shudder at his touch.

"Don't touch me again Goyle," I said, voice low and carefully controlled. He seemed to obey. I wonder if Malfoy told him to? I heard the door slam open.

"Glad McGonagall isn't here or we'd have been in a lot of trouble!" Ron said breathing heavily.

"Yeah," replied Harry. Then McGonagall the cat turned back into a human.

"Bloody brillient," Ron said agaped.

"Ron close your mouth your gonna catch flies!" I said . Mostly everone in the room laughed except for Ron. Duh, he's not gonna laugh. He just hot owned! Anyway, we continued on with the lesson. After class was our free period. I was about to walk out of the class room but I felt a cold hand grab my arm. I looked up and saw Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy,"

"Why are you joking around with the blood traitor"

"A blood what?"

"A blood who like muggles and muggle shouldn't hang around with them they poison your mind."

"No they don't I've known Ron longer than I have known you." I ran away from him all the way to the Gryffindor common room. I stated the password. I sat down on the closest chair and started crying. I didn't notice Ron, Harry, and Hermoine talking about some random stuff.

Harry than noticed me and asked what was wrong. "Malfoy said that Ron was just poison just going to my mind just because he thinks muggle borns." "He is a bloody git if you ask me," said Ron who was behind Harry the whole time. The next class we had was a Quidditch thing with brooms with Madam Hooch. Guess who we had it with? Slytherin. Who in the world puts Slytherin and Gryffindor in ,like, all the classes!?

"Alright Maggots," said Madam Hooch "To make a broom stick go up...you simply say up,"

"Up," I said and it came right up into my hand. The same thing happend with Harry and Draco.

"Alright Maggots, now mount your brooms," Before anyone else could get on the brooms Nevile got on his and started flying. Madam Hooch told him to come down.

"Nevile just point the broom down or uhh..." I trailed off as he fell off the broom. A loud thump came from him. I ran over. "He has a broken wrist I said," I mumbled. I then noticed Malfoy pick up his Remeberall.

"Malfoy put down his Rememberall," I camly said looking serious.

"No," he said laughing while Goyle pushed me down. Then Cryabbe and Goyle started kicking me in the stomch. I started seeing black spots in my vison and Ron running over to me and started shaking me. Everything went black.

 **Oh my gosh what is gona happen! Sorry it took so long to write this. The whole page deleted it self so I had to re-write the whole page. Remeber I am new at this and my editor edited my note at the begining which I thought was funny. Alright till next chapter!**


	5. Troll in the dungeon!

I felt a cold hand hold my hand.

"Go..away." I mumbled half asleep.

"Nope. I can't really, It's after hours," A cold, familiar voice said.

"What," My eyes shot open and I noticed Malfoy sitting on the chair beside my bed.

"What are you doing here Malfoy," I questioned him with venom.

"I wanted to see you when you first woke up," he said it causually.

"Freak you!" I heard a slight cough. I looked over and saw Craybbe and Goyle. I hid under my sheets to try and hide from them. A slight chuckle could be heard coming from the Snott-blood. OH! Do you like my nickname for snotty purebloods? Anyway I heard low wipers,shuffling of feet,and a closing of a door. I sat there for like a million hours until Madam Promfrey came in. She was surprised to see me up. She said I could go. I rushed through the doors and up to the common room. I stated the password really quickly. I saw Rachel talking to Harry, Ron, and the bushy haired girl. I tipped toed up to Rachel and-"BOO!" I screamed.

"AHH! AMEILA KEY EMIGH what was that for?" I laughed.

"She should be in Slytherin," said the bushy-haired girl. I gave her a look of disgust.

"At least I'm not judging someone just by one action. I may act like a Slytherin,but that doesn't mean I am one. Bloody hell! You just met me!"

"Now Amelia don't be so rude right now. You two both just met! She's actually very nice once you get to know her," Rachel said in, trying to make me feel better in her own strange way. I rolled my eyes.

"Yet no one asks if I'm ok," I muttered under my breathe.

"I'm going down to the great hall Aunt Kelly," I said.

"Amelia I am not Aunt Kelly,"

"Than stop acting like her," I turned around "First I am gonna go get dressed," I swept past them and up the stairs to my suitcase. I came down in a white shirt with a black hoodie that says "Just do it later"with light blue-jeans. I also had sparkle heels,a panda bear necklace and with my hair in a beenie. I carried my heels down so i wouldn't trip and fall again. Everyone looked at me like I was gonna snap. I walked past them and I went down to the great hall I walked in and sat down. Proffeser McGonagall said that I should take my breakfast up stairs and away from Rachel. So she made a box out of thin air and walked out of the hall. I past Harry,Ron,and Bushy Haired haired girl. Who looked at me and looked away. I knew that they were ignoring me. Who would want to talk to me right now? They are afraid that I was gonna just like, um, snap at the them.

"Yo Amelia!" I looked behind me and saw Amber.

"Hey you seem kinda sad or what ever?" asked Amber.

"I'm fine. Someone said I should be in Slytherin and it really hurt my feelings so I'm trying to avoid everyone so I don't get that again,"

"Ah dude if you were a Slytherin you would have been in it."

"Your right. Hey, what are you doing up here? You should be down in breakfast?"

"I got in trouble with Malfoy so I have to eat in the common room!"

"Hey I have to go to the common room to! Because of yesterday."

"Cool let's go!" We walked and talked until got to the common room. We talked until it was time for first period. We had a break.

"So you came from America too?" questioned Amelia?"

"Yeah I did, My aunt wanted me to be a squib so I could be a normal girl, but that didn't go so well for me as you can tell."

"Yeah I can!" we started to laugh. Than Ron, Harry, and the bushy-haired girl came into the common room. Harry looked around anxiously for someone until he noticed me. He dashed over and said

"Amelia! Why'd snap at Hermione this morning? She'd nothing to you. You should apologize to her" I grunted at him.

"Harry, I don't take insults easily. Do you expect me to apologize to her? She said I belonged Slytherin! I'm really offended by that and you should respect that. We have are own battles to fight." He looked at me like I slapped him silly.

"Why are offended by someone saying that you belong in Slytherin?"

"Well,I just...uh...I don't know okay! It's that my aunt said I would be in of course I want to prove her wrong! After all, you have never been blamed for just about every last little thing?" Harry didn't reply. He looked dumb founded.

"Come on Amber, we should go before someone else turns into Aunt Kelly."

"Who's Aunt Kelly?"

"I'll explain when we leave."

We walked out of the common room and we went walking down a couple of corridors and we found the library. We walked into it and sat down at a table.

"So now who is Aunt Kelly?"

"Oh...yeah. Aunt Kelly is my Aunt. If you can't already tell and she yells at me for about every. last. little. also told me my whole life I was going to be in Slytherin. So..."

"Oh, ok"

"Anyway, when does class start?"

"In a-" The big, stupid bell rang.

"And Class starts right now." We started running towards Herbology. When we got there we were a mess! I felt like I was drenched in sweat. Right after we got there the tardy bell rang. We cheered while breathing heavily. We walked over to some empty seats.

"Man that was a close one!" whispered Amber.

"I know" After Herbology we had no more classes. Hogwarts is better than muggle school! We have like allot more classes on Monday and all the other days! Minus Saturday and Sunday like usual.I looked around to see a panda bear painting.

"Hey Amber I'll be right back."

"Ok." I walked away to the panda bear painting. It looked so realistic. Until Malfoy strutted up to me instead of walking.

"Hello there Amelia."

"Ugh! Hi Malfoy."

"I told you to call me Draco like normal people do."

"I will never call you Draco as long as I live." He smirked at me. He wanted to get my attention. I groaned and walked away from him. I moped up stairs, irritated with him. When I got up stairs I saw Ron,Harry,and the bushy haired girl talking. I simply walked past them only to hear the girl say

"Look at the girl that's suposed to be in Slytherin." I closed my eyes and I pretended to not here them. I sped past them and strait to the girls bathroom. I went to the last stall and started crying. Why does she have to pick on me! I heard the door open,stomping of feet, and crying. I looked over the stall door to see the bushy haired girl crying.

"Hey are you alright?" My habit of still being kind to people I'm mad at kicks in

"I'm f-fine."

"You don't look like it."

"OK FINE" she screamed "RON CALLED ME BORING AND ANNOYING! ARE YOU HAPPY KNOW? ARE YOU?"

"You know you don't have to yell at me you know."

"Sorry but... you don't know what it's like to be called something that you aren't!"

"I know how that feels. You called me a bloody Slytherin!" My temper starts to kick in. I've always been like that. Calm one second, irrational the next. I also randomly snap at next thing you know it a huge troll comes into the bathroom.

"Ok um...uh"

"Hermione."

"Ok Hermione stay calm and don't move. Their vision isn't the best ,but I don't think it will help anything." She didn't get to answer because the door slammed opened and the troll flung around his club around from the sudden noise. Me and Hermione screamed. The troll hit the two stalls me and Hermione were. We both came tumbling out. The troll came towards me.

"Get out of here before he gets you." I heard Ron,Harry,and Hermione scream my name before everything went black. My last thoughts before losing consciousness was "Not again!"

 **Sorry for not updating for a while! I went though a phase of reading fanfictions and nothing else except a couple of other things you know? Anyway do you think I should have Amelia go to the hospital wing more often or no? Till next chapter!**


End file.
